


Honesty

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	Honesty

He had wanted to tell her the truth, that the King was not really returned and this man was some impostor. He had wanted them to start their lives together honestly. He had wanted a chance to do something truly right for a change.

He had even gone to see her to tell her. Her father meeting him at the door and saying that she was unwell had thrown him off. He knew that she did not love him, that she was marrying to protect herself and her father...but he had thought that perhaps she would grow fond of him in time or even come to love him some day. That she would honour their arrangement, at least.

To discover that she was "injured". Well, it was too convenient. He had been a fool to allow himself to hope.

It made it all the harder to explain the Sheriff's deception when he found her pale and wan in bed. When her father spoke of her excitement at the next day's festivities. When he gazed into her eyes and found her just as beautiful in sickness as in health.

He did not want to disappoint her with this news that would surely put off their marriage. There were the small matters of not revealing the Sheriff's plan before it was time and the damage to his pride on calling off the wedding...but those paled in comparison to the idea of being faced with her disappointment and the idea of being kept separate from her for much longer.

He could not say anything and it gnawed at his heart that he could not be completely open with her. Perhaps she would understand. Guy clung to that idea; she would understand his reasons when he explained them to her and she would forgive him this one failing.

\--

And when Marian came to Locksley to ask him the truth about the Holy Land, about the King and about his illness the previous year, he did not lie to her. He did not tell her the truth either, but rather danced around her with honest admissions of another kind, of her effect on him and of how he felt for her.

And when she left, he fell trembling into a chair praying that she would not return to question him further, all the while hoping she would so that he could be near her. If she pressed him again, he would not be able to avoid letting every truth spill from his mouth at her request - it had been pain enough to resist her one question that day.

\--

When the Sheriff's plan was revealed at the church the next day, he did not blame Marian for striking him or for leaving. He had failed to be honest with her as he should have been to the woman who was to be his wife, who was to become part of him as he would become part of her.

He cursed only his own weakness.


End file.
